warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Morvend
House Morvend in the Imperial Knight House of the ill-fated Gallican Sector. House Morvend was once a noble, if middling Knight House of the Imperium. Their doctrine was to always be at the beck and call of any who needed them, and while they did not have the impressive list of Battle Honors that other Knight Houses did, their earnest service was appreciated by those that recieved their aid. However this changed when the Houses Homeworld fell into crises due to a Blightspawn outbreak. The House was forced to face this challenge alone, and they managed to pul through. However the the scars of the incident changed them forever. House Morvend is still loyal to the Imperium, though one could not be blamed for thinking otherwise. No longer to they serve at the necessity of others. Gone is their compassion towards their fellow man. They now fight only to slaughter the Emperor's enemies, and they care not who dies as a result. The House has gained a fel reputation for decimating their enemies without regard for allied casualties or collateral damage. The arrival of House Morvend on a battlefield assures the absolute destruction of the enemy, but the soldiers of the IMperium fear their coming none the less. HIstory As with many Knight Houses, House Morvend has existed since before the foundation of the Imperium. during this period before the coming of the Emperor the House had already gained a reputation for its selflessness. At that time House Morvend was in contact with a handful of human colonies within proximity of the House's world of Drisdain. House Morvend would volunteer its Knights to help defend these friendly worlds in return for trade and diplomatic favors.. As a result House Morvend and its planet flourished, and the House adopted the philosophy that the best road to prosperity was to take care of its friends. When the Imperium finally did arrive on Drisdain House Morvend proved itself to be an asset. After a brief period of contact with the Imperium the House was convinced to join the Great Crusade without conflict. Additionally House Morvend proved instrumental in convincing several of its allied systems to join the IMperium through diplomacy rather than warfare. A notable exception to this was the world of Vergarden, which distrusted the Imperium and saw House Morvend's siding with them to be a betrayal. Vergarden would end up being conquered by the Imperium with House Morvend's reluctant help, and despite becoming a loyal world of the Imperium Vergarden would retain a certain animosity towards the Knights of Morvend to present day. The territory controlled by Morvend and its allies was the first area of space to be controlled by the Imperium in what would later become the Gallican Sector. This territory would become the Molos Sub-Sector, and for a time was the seat of power following the Sector's founding. Following their incorporation into the Imperium House Morvend contributed to the Great Crusade zealously. Morvend would never be counted as one of the most gloried forces to take part in the Great Crusade, but they made their mark none the less. During the Horus Heresy House Morvend remained loyal to the Emperor, and helped defend many nearby systems and Imperial forces in repelling the traitors. Ultimately their contribution to the Great Crusade and Horus Hersy was small, but appreciated by their allies. Honourable Service The Blight Combat Doctrine Originally House Morvend had little in the way of a defined combat doctrine. THe House did not specialize in any particular aspect of Knight warfare, and was rather a jack-of-all-trades-master-of-none. One thing that was particularly notable during this time was the House's gift for cooperation. More often than not House MOrvend would deploy its knight in support of allied forces rather than a force of its own. The House was known for how well it worked alongside forces such as the Imperial Guard and Space Marines, and this synergistic approach was well regarded by Morvend's allies even though it often did not yield much in the way of glory. Following the House's tranformation after the end of the Drisdain Purges Morvend began to become more specialized, and abandoned cooperation with other IMperial Forces almost entirely. Morvends tactics and strategies have become markedly more aggressive, prioritizing maximum enemy casualties above, and to the exclusion of all else. To this effect Morvend took to deploying larger numbers of Knights designed for assault and heavy fire support. Morvend seeks to wipe out the maximum number of enemies as efficiently as possible while minimizing damage to its own forces, but not necessarily those of its allies. Allied Imperial commanders have learned to get their troops out of the way of a Morvend advance, as the fatalistic Knight House is more than will to blow their forces away with that of the enemy should they be in the line of fire. More than a few Guardsmen engaged in an embattled position in which the enemy in close proximity have fallen victim to the Battle Cannons of Morvend while they were neutralizing the nearby hostiles. This utter disregard for friendly forces when unleashing their destructive powers on the enemy has made Morvend very unpopular with many within the Gallican Sector. Despite this it is difficult to argue with the House's results, as battles in which they are involved typically end with the utter annihilation of the foe. While dreaded by enemy and ally alike, House Morvend is none the less viewed as a key military asset of the Gallican Sector. Relations Equipment Notable Members Category:Knight Houses Category:Gallican Sector